Last Shimmer of Light
by Orochi G
Summary: The virus eradicated humanity. This "Youkai academy" is the only place left.
1. Begin anew on hidden grounds

**Last Shimmer of Light**

**A fanfic by OrochiG.**

_Chapter one. _

_Begin Anew on Hidden Ground_

Three years. That's all it took. Three years and the world is already dead. No more family. No more society. Only raiders, theives, survivors, ferals, zombies, and mimics are left. I am one of the survivors. My original plan for what happened hadn't worked. The groups were too few and too far between to rebuild. Civilization was, and is, a mere child's dream now. The last American safe zone was in California. That patch of civilization was torn to nothing one month ago. We were on our way to Japan, for more advanced equipment. A few survivors wouldn't hurt either.

"Approaching destination. Drop anchor and prep for deployment." Was heard over the intercom.

I loaded my gun, and reminded everyone to shoot to kill, not to mame. We got onto our designated speedboats. The boat ride was normal until we got to shallower water. The types of bumps in the water were from hands. Several hands. "Divert power to inflation systems and activate the S.C.U.M." I said. The S.C.U.M. (Submerged Chainsaw Undead Mutilator) is Basically five rust protected chainsaw blades facing various directions under the boat, all powered by one motor and engine. Ten by ten, Severed limbs that were long incapable of bleeding floated to the surface. Surprisingly, only one hundred or fewer zeds had swarmed our boat. Nobody had died so far, and it was intended to stay that way.

After hitting shore, a few miles of hiking brought us to an abandoned street tunnel. There was nothing on the other side of the mountain when we searched, so we assumed it was a bunker, and no moans came from inside, so we set up camp. Food was already getting scarce. Suddenly, we heard one of our guard dogs. The first one came from the bushes. It was missing one eye and both arms. Our snipers got that one, easy. But the first one had attracted many, many more. Too many of them. We were forced into the cave, and saw a bright light.

I woke up alone, in a white room. It looked like a pre Z-day hospital. I had a few bandages on, and feared the worst. A woman in a clean nurse uniform entered the room.

"Well... finally awake?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I don't know. We have some people coming in to ask a few questions, okay?"

"That's fine. Where's my armor and weapons? When I go back out there, I cant let _those_ things bite me."

"_Those_ things?"

"I'll explain later. Someone is coming."

"How did-"

The door opened and the nurse rushed out. A man with long hair and a leather trenchcoat came in. He greeted me politely, but with anger in his voice. He followed up with, "What are you doing at our academy? Why are you so filthy, and why are you carrying so many weapons?"

"I passed out in an old car tunnel and woke up here. I am filthy, as you put it, because the last of humanity has to scavenge to survive, and soap is a very rare find. As for the weapons, it should be obvious. Where have you been for the past three years?"

"Last of humanity? What the hell does that mean?"

"You've seriously never encountered any of the infected before? One scratch or bite and you're one of _them_. The only way to permanently stop them is to destroy their brain."

"What are they infected with?"

"Nobody really knows. In the great panic, there were several theories. We just call it solanum."

"What were the theories?"

"The most common? That was a three way tie between mutated rabies, a new form of bio-terrorism, and Swine Flu."

"What do you believe?"

"That it was a preexisting virus that was hiding in plain sight. Cannibalism always resulted in being sent to an insane asylum. Patient zero was probably one of those cannibals."

"Cannibalism?"

"The Zombies, as they are commonly called, have no memories from before the infection, and are incapable of learning anything. All they have is instinct. Mainly, the instinct to feed. Only humans get this symptom. All other creatures die before it can affect the brain. Humans become cannibalistic, walking corpses when even a slight amount of the virus enters the body."

"What? And you said you were among the last non cannibal humans?"

"Yes."

"If this is true, then I can tell you what is really the nature of this place. This is a place where monsters learn to coexist with humans and be undetected. This is Youkai academy. This place is sealed off from the outside by a dimensional barrier."

"So... This is the safest place left?"

"If you want to stay here with your fellow survivors, take it up with the headmaster."

"Okay. I will follow any rules I need to during my time here. By the way, where is the headmaster's office?"

To be continued...


	2. Revealing the threat

_Before I start, whoever said I smoked crack while writing this is the only negative critic i've had so far. So apart from that guy or girl, Thanks for your support. This is the first time that I have gotten over one hundred and thirty reads in five days. Now on with the story._

**Last Shimmer of Light**

**by OrochiG**

**Chapter 2**

_Revealing the Threat_

I approached the headmaster's office and opened the door. I saw a man in a white cloak with eerie glowing eyes, who I assumed was the headmaster because he was behind the only desk in the room. He was speaking with a man who was about six feet tall, with mid length black hair and red, slitted eyes. I didn't pay attention to their conversation. They suddenly noticed me. The headmaster sat calmly, but strangely, the other guy started sniffing the air.

"How did you get in here, human?" The man said.

"The door was unlocked, so I figured it was okay to enter."

"No, I mean how did you get into this academy?"

"I don't want to explain this again, so talk to Kuyou."

"Go ahead and leave, Issa. I sense that he needs a few things answered."

The black haired man left the room, but stayed outside of the door.

"Don't tell the students what you have seen, or else."

"Or else what?"

"This place will go into anarchy, and I will have your head for it."

"My race is at the brink of extinction, and you are threatening my life?" I said as I pulled out my concealed pistol. "I'm ready to die. Are you?" After seeing so many die, I had nothing to lose. This guy, however, was a different story.

The headmaster looked terrified. I put away my gun and left the room, passing Issa as I left. I entered the intercom control room and called an assembly. I then returned to the infirmary and Took all of my supplies. I woke my fellow survivors and they did the same. We then went to the place where I had said to hold the assembly. A large crowd of confused individuals stood below. I started to yell into the crowd. "What you are about to hear is of utmost importance, and-" Was cut off as the headmaster unplugged the microphone and cleared the room of inhabitants. I had failed to tell them. But then I had an Idea. I could use the school newspaper to spread the word. Almost every school has some kind of newspaper, and that would come to my advantage. I approached a teacher and asked where the newspaper was published. It turns out that this teacher, named Nekonome, was head of the newspaper club, and she happily lead me there. I walked in to see a small group of people who looked busy.

"Attention!" Nekonome said. "There's a boy here who says they have an idea for the school paper!"

"Finally, someone with an idea for a change." Said a blue haired girl in the corner of the room.

"Well, say it."

"Before I start, I should point out that I am from the outside world, and so are the others I came here with."

"Okay, and..."

"Everyone aside from who I came here with is either dead or insane."

"Why are they dead?"

"The virus. It killed everyone."

"What virus?"

"No one knows. Rumors ranged from bioterrorism to rabies."

"How do we Know this is true?" asked the brown haired boy.

I didn't respond. Instead I pulled a few newspapers out of my bag and put them on the table they picked up the first and earliest of the newspapers dated on September 9, 2010. The headline read as "the Dead are Rising". They Grabbed the next, dated December that year. This headline was "UN declares international state of emergency." Then, the very last, Dated in February 2011. The headline stated "UN Disbanded". This paper only had two other articles. One saying that the world was at it's end. The other article was a goodbye addressed to any readers left alive. The brown-haired boy stared in shock at the newspapers. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"What's with his reaction?" I asked.

"He's a human, and hasn't been outside of the academy since August of 2010." Said the Blue haired girl.

"Then he is among the last of us. His reaction is only natural. We all went through this at one point in time."

I suddenly heard crying from one of the air vents in the ceiling. Te vent broke open and a girl fell out. She had purple hair and wore a striped hoodie.

"Mizore!" The blue haired girl yelled. "That's where you've been!"

The purple haired girl just kept crying.

"Mizore's family lives in the human world." Explained a little black haired girl, who just by clothing, was identified as a witch.

"Oh."

Feeling bad for causing pain to random strangers, I left. From there, I grabbed a dorm key and walked my new "home." I then checked the pantry for food. Nothing but top ramen, water bottles, and rice chips. Not the best, but it was better than anything I'd been eating recently. I then went to the bed, figuring I may as well sleep. But there was a lump in my bed. I decided to investigate. I looked under the bed, and saw what I had never thought of seeing again: a twelve pack of my favorite soda! I couldn't believe it. Dr Pepper. I immediately opened one and chugged it.

I decided to save the rest for later, though. I then went to sleep.

_Well that was chapter 2. hope it lived up to expectations. I will soon begin work on chapter 3. Please review if you have ideas for me!_


	3. Problematic

_Due to Popular Demand, I will put Moka Into the Story. I was gonna have to anyway._

**Last Shimmer of Light**

**By OrochiG**

**Chapter 3**

_Problematic_

Yesterday, I had openly told the newspaper club that the world had ended. They seemed to be destroyed as far as morale, and I felt bad for just walking out. I decided that, since I might be at the academy for awhile, I may as well make friends. I walked to the newspaper club room and opened the door. Sure enough, There they were. Mizore, The little witch, The brown haired kid, and The blue haired girl. There were also two other people there, whom I had not seen the day before.

"Hello." I said. "I decided to join this newspaper club, since I might be here at the academy for quite awhile. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Patrick Givens, one of the last humans. What are your names?"

The first to speak was the brown haired boy. "I am Tsukune Aono. I am human, like you."

The next to speak was The Blue haired girl. "I am Kurumu Kurono. I am a Succubus."

After Kurumu, Mizore Introduced herself. "I am Mizore Shirayuki. I am a Yuki-Onna, or Snow Woman."

The next one, who I had not seen before introduced herself. This one had pink hair. "I am Moka Akashya. I am a vampire."

The last to introduce himself was a black haired man who couldn't seem to stop staring at Kurumu. "I am Ginei Morioka. I am a werewolf."

"Hey!" Said Kurumu. "You don't seem surprised that were monsters."

"That's because with the shit I've seen, nothing surprises me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

_Colorado Springs, Three Years Ago..._

Thud, Thunk, Draaag. Thud, Thunk, Draaag. That's what I woke up to that morning. "Dad?" I said. All that I heard was a moan in return. I realized that it could be a zombie attack. I was going through one of those "Phases" in which I thought zombies might come. And it turns out that I had been right. I grabbed my supply bag that I had been preparing, broke the screen off of my window, and ran outside. Careful not to make much noise, I climbed the back fence to get into my front yard, and went into the house through the front door. I then immediately opened the hall closet and proceeded to grab the shotgun and shells. Afterward, I grabbed dad's nightstick and ran outside. Crashed cars were everywhere. Blood splattered on the streets. Screams and police sirens everywhere. I saw a group of four eating someone. I ran up the street as fast as I could. I pulled out the knightstick so that I would be able to conserve ammo. A zombie got close, but i hit their head with the combined force of my running and my arm's movement, which caused an audible crunching sound. I ran out into a five lane road, and then saw a white light, combined with screeching tires.

"Patrick?" Tsukune said as he shook me by the shoulders.

"What? What is it?" I asked, slowly returning to the present day.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about..." I trailed off. "Never mind. Did you publish what I told you?"

"Yes." Replied Gin. The door suddenly burst open. Kuyou stormed in, grabbed me by the shirt, and said, "You're coming with me." I was Dragged out. Once at the headmaster's office, kuyou opened the door and threw me in. I looked up at a not-so-happy headmaster carrying a school newspaper.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"I have been working all this time to keep it from them, and you threw it right in my face. On top of hiding this, I have been convincing the other demon lords to hide it as well, and the barrier is starting to deteriorate."

"They needed to know."

"And who says what they need or don't need?"

"The one who knows best." And with that, I left. I went straight to my dorm and turned on the TV to watch a DVD or two. Then, A tone shifting screech started, and lasted a whole minute. Then, suddenly, The TV, the intercom, and every other electrical device with sound capabilities, started showing a time-delayed broadcast from the White house. On screen was the President of the United States from 2011, Barack O'bama. He Gave a goodbye speech. I had already seen this when the original broadcast had been aired, but I listened.

"I am interrupting your usual activities to bring grave news. As many of you know, one year ago, on September 9, 2010, A virus was released on humanity that caused death, reanimation, and finally, cannibalism. One week ago today, The UN Disbanded and several nations used nuclear arms to destroy their most prosperous cities. Today may be the end, but it will mean a new beginning, in due time. This will be the last time that I address you. This is the end of America, and the end... of the world. Goodbye." The speech was finished, and the Star spangled banner played loudly over the entire campus. Though the majority of students were Japanese, Everyone joined in to the american national anthem. Everyone cried as they sang. A different variant of the same broadcast came in from every world leader and everyone sang the anthems that followed the speeches. As I left my dorm, I saw tears falling from almost every face, aside from the occasional bastard smirking at the end of humanity. I continued toward the newspaper club and opened the door. What I saw wasn't pretty. A puddle of tears was growing around Tsukune's feet. The Moka and Kurumu were fighting over who who got to comfort him, while Yukari cheered for Moka in the fight, and Mizore was as shocked and confused as Tsukune. Gin was nowhere in sight. I did the first thing that came to mind. I Loaded my pistol with a blank and fired it toward the ceiling. Everyone instantly turned their heads and payed attention.

"Moka and Kurumu, your argument is pointless." I said. "We need to get them to the infirmary, and then the school counselor." I pointed toward Tsukune and Mizore. "If we don't, they could die of shock. When they are conscious again, I will try arrange a short field trip to the outside world for anyone who either is still skeptical, or just wants to see what happened with their own eyes." I then went out to find the headmaster.


	4. Field Trip

**Last Shimmer of Light**

**By OrochiG**

**Chapter 4**

_Field Trip_

I once again returned to the headmaster, in confusion over whether or not he would approve of the field trip, and how I should approach the situation. He was probably pretty pissed about the past few meetings we'd had. On the other hand, he didn't really have a choice at this point. Did he? He seemed to be under a lot of pressure, which is expected from keeping a full blown apocalypse secret, along with having to lead an entire school that was clueless about the situation. But with the broadcast only a few minutes ago, there was even more pressure. The new events had revealed that a school of coexistence was now almost useless. I was never a good negotiator. Most of my arguments since Z-day have ended in pulling out a gun and leaving. That probably wasn't an option this time. The headmaster's door was already open when I arrived. When I entered, the headmaster was just sitting there with the usual, unreadable facial expression.

"I know why you're here." he said.

"And?"

"The answer is no."

"What?"

"It's too risky to send the students out there unprepared."

"But what if they could be prepared?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they can be prepared to fight the undead."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We could make some... adjustments to the PE curriculum."

"How would they adjust to that so quickly?"

"Hmm... I don't know, but there is one alternative I had in mind."

"Which is?"

"We could schedule the trip for one week and two days from tomorrow. That way there would be one week that any attendees to the trip can train, and then one day to say goodbyes and make sure they want to go."

"I'll give it a chance, but if you make one mistake, I'll personally get your head on a stick. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

I gathered my fellow survivors, and we had arranged a meeting in my dorm in order to decide who teaches what. The first to arrive was Andrew, my younger brother. Then came Tera and Brian. Then there was Ironhand. Amber came next, followed by Zack.

"You all know why I've gathered you, right?" I asked.

"Yes." was the simultaneous answer.

"I have permission from the Headmaster to take students outside of the dimensional barrier, on one condition. That condition is that we turn inexperienced high school kids into killing machines by one week from tomorrow. We need to decide who is teaching what."

"We all know that Tera is the best medic here." said Andrew.

"Do you want to teach them medical techniques?"

"Well... uh... Ye- yes sir." She replied.

"I think we all know that Ironhand is best at vehicle fortification."

"So Ironhand, will you show them how to make a near impenetrable transport?"

"Sure, don't see why not."

"Who's our best sniper?" I asked

"Amber." everyone said.

"I'll teach general firearm use and maintenance." Brian said flatly.

"That leaves Andrew and Zack for stealth training and me for close quarters combat."

With that, everybody left. I made some ramen and then went to bed.

_Three years ago..._

The source of the light was a white SUV. In it were five people. Two of them were armed with shotguns. They pulled up next to me and told me to get in. I put away my weapon and got into the car. I kept the door unlocked, just to be sure that a roadblock wouldn't turn us into a steel shelled buffet. I also looked at the fuel guage to see how long we could keep going.

_Current day..._

"First day of teaching close quarters combat. Great." I said groggily as I got out of bed. I had Trained kids before in combat against the undead, but these were monsters. On the bright side, some of them might be able to fight already. I thought of this as I took a shower, and then I put on my gear and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"You have got to be shitting me." I said as I entered the cafeteria The line for breakfast was nearly a quarter of a mile long, and it wasn't even eight in the morning yet! About an hour later, I finally got my food. I thought that my entire group would be at one table, but nobody was grouped together. Amber was sitting with the newspaper club, and, since she was who I got along with the most, I walked over there. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?" I asked.

They kept talking amongst themselves, and there was an unattended chair. I took it as a yes, and sat down. "So... any new stories to put in next week's paper?" I asked.

"Nothing's happened worth writing that hasn't already been revealed to the public. We aren't going to publish one this week anyway." said Tsukune.

"Why not?"

"We're all going on the trip to the human world."

"Then you know about the survival classes?"

"Yes."

"Which one do you have for first period?"

"Close quarters combat."

"You are actually going to have after school private tutoring for each subject in addition to normal training, because you're a you-know-what."

"What?"

"Get closer, I'll whisper it." He leaned in. "You're a human." His eyes widened, but quickly returned to normal when he realized that he had told me what he is. The bell rang, and breakfast was over. I left to set up the class room. I set up the training dummies. There were three, one missing i'ts arms, one missing it's legs and one intact. Each was filled with bags of fake blood at vital points. The headmaster sent his assistant, Ruby, a witch, to animate and reset the dummies. After about ten minutes, the students came in. All of them were in their gym clothes. There were twenty of them.

"Good morning, class." I said. "My name is Mr. Givens. I am your Close quarters combat teacher. Today's lesson is how to deal with the basic, common zombie. When fighting a zombie at close quarters, there are precautions you must take so as to keep from becoming infected. The first rule is to keep from getting infected blood into your mouth. The easiest way to do this is to wear a Surgical mask at all times. The Second rule is to avoid being bitten. One bite from them on any part of your body will infect you, kill you, and reanimate your corpse. The third rule is to go for the head. Destroying the brain or severing the spinal chord is the only way to stop them. Breaking any of these rules will cost you your life. Before I see how you fight the infected, I will demonstrate by killing this animated training dummy. Ruby, start the simulation." I was suddenly enclosed in a narrow apartment hallway. The fake zombie shambled toward me. I pulled a knife and let it get closer. When it was within arm's reach, I flipped my knife so that I held it with the blade pointing behind me, and finally, I stabbed the center of it's throat and forced the blade upward into it's brain. Lukewarm, fake blood dripped from my hand. I then was back in the classroom. Everyone was staring at me, apparently unable to understand how a human could kill so efficiently.

"That's how it's done." I said. "Are there any questions?"

"Will we get a knife in the simulation?" one student asked.

"Yes, you will." I said. "Who wants to go first?" Moka stepped forward. I handed her a knife and she was put into the simulation. We saw her on the screen. She didn't let it move. She had killed it so fast that we had to view the slow motion replay to see it. She had slashed it's kneecap, and then switched hands and immediately severed the spinal column. Very impressive. As she walked back to the other students, I said, "You passed the first part of training." Then there was the rest of the class. Two students had neurotoxin based abilities. I had to explain three times that zombies couldn't be poisoned. The other classes went pretty much the same. I then went back to my dorm.


	5. Field Trip II

**Last Shimmer of Light**

**by Orochi G.**

**Chapter 5**

_Field Trip Part II_

Back at my dorm, I arranged the Dinner table for the others to arrive and discuss the effectiveness thus far of the zombie survival classes. Zack arrived first, wearing unusually casual clothing. Second was Andrew, then Ironhand, Amber, Tera, and Brian.

"Okay, we're all here, so we can begin. First off, who were the most gifted students. We'll start with Amber and go clockwise around the table." I said.

"My best student was Mizore Shirayuki. She hit a moving target 9 out of ten times!" Amber Announced.

"Looks like you have some competition, Amber." Said Tera.

Next was Ironhand. "That Aono kid wasn't half bad... Yeah, he was my best student." He said. Zack and Andrew had to discuss their decision before Zack finally spoke.

"Yukari turned out to be our best student, but only after we made her stop summoning flying kitchen supplies of death. To be fair, though, she is a witch, and an invisibility spell wasn't difficult for her." That left Tera. She thought for a minute or two, and then voiced her decision. That was Yukari, same as Zack and Andrew's decision. "What about you, Patrick?" Asked Zack.

"It's kind of a tie between Moka Akashya and Kokoa Shuzen." I said.

"I agree." Said a familiar voice.

"Ruby?" I said. "How did you get in here?"

"Who's Ruby?" Amber asked.

"The headmaster sent her to help teach my class earlier today. She usually works as the headmaster's secretary." I said. I pretended not to notice, but I saw the anger in each of their faces. I was saved by the bell as the microwave beeped, so I could get up and get the food. I said nothing as the akward silence continued, only broken slightly by clinking plates and drinking glasses.

I decided to break the silence by doing something I've never failed at. That something is changing the subject really quickly. "So, I was thinking..." I Began. "With working electricity, we could bring some old equipment to use again." I said this remembering that we had taken and activated one Droid phone each. These were useful for notes, map markers, and several other things. We had each also taken rotatable wrist holsters for easy access. I had used a GPS app to tag every noteable location. The marked locations were supposed safe zones, supply caches, and places to avoid. "That's not a bad idea." Zack commented.

We talked awhile, then everyone went to their beds.

The next day...

I wondered what the student's reaction would be for today's lesson. I once again did my morning routine and then went to breakfast. I had for the second time sat with the newspaper club to eat. I had my Droid phone and wrist holster with me today. I had a lot to think about. The trip was only about two weeks. That meant one week to destination, and one week to return to the academy. It wasn't much time, so I had to plan a route that got us as far as possible in as little time as possible. I had a lot to think about.

The class was listening intently as I explained the day's lesson. "Today, class, we will be learning about what ordinary objects can be weapons. This can be anything from a fire extinguisher to a bobby pin." I was placed into the simulation room with 3 "Zombies" and there were scrambled office supplies everywhere. I was quickly cornered, but I snapped one's neck before it could bite. I kicked the other two, knocking one over, and used a nearby stapler to keep it stuck to a wall. I grabbed a shard of broken glass and jammed it into it's temple. I kicked the last one in the face, then took a broken table leg and gored into it's eye socket. I was then outside of the sim. Each student killed the "zombies" in their own ways. I was overall impressed with the class.


	6. News Update: July 11, 2011

News Bulletin Monday,

July 11, 2011

**HELP WANTED: **I want to turn my most popular fanfic, Last Shimmer of Light, into a flash animation series. I need the following:

Flash Animators

Actors: E-mail me a link to your audition at orochiglive_com(replace the underscore with a period.

least one Concept Artist

If you are interested, contact me via the e-mail address listed above, or send a private message.

**New Chapters: **New chapters of ALL of my fanfics will be released at random points of time in August of this year.

**In Other News: **Nobody cares about the other news... Unless you live in New York, where a REAL plant recently adapted to remove ALL resistance to UV light and radiation on the affected area, which causes 3rd degree burns, and sometimes skin cancer.


End file.
